


Not Even Bothering with the Excuses

by OverMaster



Category: Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai | The World God Only Knows, Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Harems, Lemon, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMaster/pseuds/OverMaster
Summary: Plot What Plot, Lemon, No Fourth Wall, Animated Actors, Harem, Rule 63, plays loose and wild with the rules and continuity of the Unequally universe. Nods to the works of Darkenning and Shadow Crystal Mage, as usual. Negi, Chisame and Hakase get fed up because I never finish what I start, will this time be any different, or will the coronavirus or something else get me first?
Relationships: Ayase Yue/Negi Springfield, Hakase Satomi/Negi Springfield, Hasegawa Chisame/Hakase Satomi, Hasegawa Chisame/Negi Springfield, Miyazaki Nodoka/Negi Springfield, Saotome Haruna/Negi Springfield, Shiomiya Shiori/Negi Springfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Lesson Zero

_Mahou Sensei Negima!_ is the creation and intellectual property of Akamatsu Ken and Kodansha. **  
**

* * *

**Not Even Bothering with the Excuses.**

* * *

**Chapter Zero.**

* * *

"Do you think," Hasegawa Chisame asked warily, as the three of them stopped before the door, "this is an intelligent thing to do?"

Negi Springfield shrugged his shoulders. "Well, by now, what else can we do? Keep doing nothing about it? You, too, want to move on already, don't you?"

The ponytailed, bespectacled teenager sighed. "You know I do, but still, forcing the issue this way..."

"By now it's evident nobody else will tackle the matter, not even Evangeline-san," Hakase Satomi noted, pushing her glasses up her tiny nose. "Especially not her, who is well used to the everlasting sameness of eternal life. Even if you don't want to do it, I will do it on my own regardless."

Chisame grunted. "Figures. Why don't we just send him an e-mail? I don't see the point of confronting him personally as a first resource..."

The red haired child teacher drew a deep breath. "No, it's better this way. Stay behind me at all times, please," he said before ringing the door.

After several moments, the door came open from the inside, and Negi swallowed before walking in, with Chisame and Hakase following him cautiously.

The small college apartment, in a quiet state of disarray and disorder, was filled with all manners of old books and magazines shelved and stashed everywhere. It only took the three youngsters to reach the room past the living, where a scrawny, jaded looking figure glared at them from behind opaque glasses, sitting before an old computer and wearing nondescript clothes.

"What do you want?" bitterly asked the bony scarecrow of a man, now with far too many white hairs on a formerly jet black head.

"Masuto Chizuno-san," Negi bowed his head respectfully. "We're so very sorry to intrude. But, as it happens-"

"I'm not writing anymore," the broken man said curtly.

"But," the ever hopeful boy hero said, "we need closure, all of us..."

"That," the writer growled, "is something I can't provide anymore, and frankly, I'm not even sure I want to give you anymore, either. I've lost all hopes and inspiration. Life has shown me, the hard way, that it's got nothing good left for me. I can't even feel the joy while writing now. It's all a task, a chore. Go away and fade into nothingness. I already wasted way too much of my life with you."

"But, sir-" Satomi tried to argue.

"Go fuck yourselves," the author said, pulling back from them and closing his eyes.

And so, they went away and did just that.

* * *

"Well," Satomi finally said quietly, several minutes after they got back home and sat down to reflect on the events. "That wasn't an exactly fruitful outcome, was it?"

If anything, things seemed to have grown even more stalled than before. Tsunetsuki was nowhere to be seen, and the calendar on the wall marked another lazy Sunday from early in the prior school term, Negi's first teaching at Mahora Academy. Chamo hadn't shown up either yet, although both Chisame and Hakase were actually thankful for this one.

Negi seemed to take Satomi's words as his cue. He took both hands to his head and lamented, "Ooohhhh, now I'll really never find my father…!"

"Is that all you can think about?!" Chisame protested. "We'll never grow up, period! We'll just fade away slowly, forgotten by everyone! Bad enough canon already screwed us over, but I can't even catch a break on a story from an alleged fan of mine! Yeah, some fan!"

Hakase rolled her eyes. "Oh, everything always has to be about you, doesn't it? I never get any spotlight anywhere, yet you don't see me complaining…"

"You are doing it right now," Chisame pointed out.

"Don't fight, don't fight…" Negi tiredly said.

"Oh, stop repeating the same old routines! It only adds to this depressing feeling of being caught in a never ending rut!" Chisame told him, tapping a foot down. "Okay. Okay, let's analyze this calmly. Maybe we can contact these people, Senpai's colleagues at their writing club thing, and they can finish the damn thing for him…"

Satomi and Negi couldn't help glaring blandly at her.

Chisame bit on her lower lip. "I know, I know! But what are we supposed to do?! Writing it ourselves then?!"

Negi blinked. "That's… an intriguing sounding idea, actually? You might be onto something, Chisame. Haruna-san could help, maybe Fukawa-san…"

"Do you seriously wish to ask for assistance on a porn writer and a psycho horror writer on the matter of steering our lives themselves, Sensei?" Satomi questioned, squinting at him.

"What is porn?" Negi asked innocently.

Chisame slapped him across the head. "Cut that out, already…! We aren't acting anymore, if you aren't going to discuss this seriously, then get out!"

Negi winced, rubbing the back of his head. It didn't hurt at all, not after all of his training with Evangeline, but it was the principle of the thing. "I'm ten years old, why am I expected to know of those things yet?"

"Because you're a ten years old who teaches junior high and high school and can come up with elaborate plans to save parallel magical worlds, it makes no sense you wouldn't know what's porn in an era where kids are cracking sex jokes by the time they're eight," Chisame grouched. "That gag went past its expiration date long ago. I won't deny it didn't work back in 2003, but-"

"Well, it's not like I'm one of Darkenning's Negis," her teacher and roommate huffed.

"But you aren't Shadow Crystal Mage's either," Hakase pointed out.

Negi cleared his throat uneasily. "That's not here or now to discuss, Satomi-san…"

"Oh, just call me Satomi already!" the petite black haired genius threw her hands up. "It's been a decade since we have been isolated into this continuity, don't tell us you haven't undergone any manner of sexual awakening already!"

Negi blinked. "Um, truncated spinoffs don't count…"

"Alice, Collet and the Pink Spore would beg to differ," Chisame grumbled. "Granted, I don't really remember anything from those lemon spinoffs either, so I guess they really don't count…"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence shared between all three of them, before Negi crossed his legs awkwardly where he sat. "An English gentleman isn't supposed to think about those things around the young ladies under his care anyway…"

_"Young?!"_ Chisame protested. "Let's be serious here, Sensei, I was already fourteen by 2003! By now I'm a boomer in the eyes of all these annoying Internet users, a relic from back when personal sites were all the rage! Now everyone's just stuck with their Instagram and Twitter shit, and there's no place anymore for the kind of webmaster I used to be, and-!"

Satomi began tapping her fingers on her own cheek. "You know, Chisame, you should take this midlife crisis to Arai-sensei already…"

Chisame, ignoring her altogether, was now pacing back and forth across the room while Negi stared at her very stiffly. "I'm in my thirties, in a teenage body, and I'm still a virgin stuck in a school hell going nowhere! NOW I understand why Eva's so crabby all the time! Anyone will go mad at something like this! Even Ookuchi, and she at least has this weird Sailor Senshi hobby to help her cope!"

"So… you want to have sex?" Satomi dryly asked. "You need to get laid, as they say?"

Chisame stopped and gave her an angry glare. "I need anything to distract me from this idiocy that will never end until the site crashes and the story's lost, at least!"

Negi gulped. "Um, if you really think that's what you need, Chisame, I'm sure we can contact Tsunetsuki-san, no doubt she'll still remember you, messed up continuity or not, for Deep Love is—"

She interrupted him by turning that very same terrifying glare on him. "No! I want YOU to fuck me, Negi."

"Ahhhhh…"

* * *

"Seriously?" Negi said after a moment.

"Yes, seriously," Chisame nodded. "When have I been the joking type?"

"Does sarcastic snarking count?" Satomi cut in, only to be ignored.

Negi frowned. "That isn't something we should be doing! For starters, it's just not like you, at all…"

"I know!" Hasegawa said. "That's the point, since I'm rebelling against a role that isn't taking me anywhere anyway!"

"… and we're teacher and student…" Negi continued.

"At this rate we'll **always** be student and teacher!" the girl hissed. "By all rights, I should've graduated years ago!"

"And what will happen if he should impregnate you?" Satomi asked.

Chisame glared at her. "Please! Time's going nowhere, so why should we care about any consequences to anything? You heard the man; this story's going nowhere ever, so we might as well enjoy yourselves while we can! I'm tired of being the stick in the mud who only stalls and cockblocks! What's the point now?"

"Huh, so you have finally snapped and are allowing Chiu's hedonism to speak on your behalf…" Hakase understood.

Negi sighed very deeply and began undoing his belt. "Okay," he said at last.

Chisame blinked. "That's it? You're giving up so easily? Right from the start? Now who's acting out of character?"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Negi asked somewhat irritably, pulling the pants down his legs. "You know I'd do anything for you, and if I can't find Father, then making you happy is all that counts left."

Chisame gulped, honestly moved. "Negi, I… I…"

"We don't have to do this if you really don't want to?" Satomi supplied helpfully.

"Quiet, you," Chisame grunted while Negi fully took his pants off and neatly hung them aside, on the back of a chair, sitting back in his boxers, and then yanked them down as well, revealing a small but noticeably turgid erection.

"Oh wow," Chisame swallowed. "So, um, you already can, after all…"

Negi gave a solemn nod. "It's been this way for a while now."

"And you never asked us about this?!" Chisame complained. "You couldn't trust us on this subject, back when you no doubt knew nothing about this?!"

Negi blinked again. "But… you're girls."

"Nice of you to notice," Satomi said, eyeing the small Polyphemus tightly.

Negi made a sound. "I mean… as soon as it began, I knew this was something I had to consult another man about, so I just went and asked Morisato-san!"

Chisame's lips tightened. "W-Well… that's sound enough, I guess. Better him than Rito-senpai, or Emiya-senpai, or Kotaro, or God forbid, Itoshiki-sensei…"

"Yes, indeed," Satomi said, reaching with a hand and grazing her fingers on the tip of the penis. Negi flinched, and the short girl giggled dumbly. "It's the first time I actually see one out of a dissection, you know…"

"I won't ask," Chisame grimaced. "Wait, I'll ask something else, though! Shouldn't you be leaving us alone right now anyway?! If you got horny as well, go to Shiina! This is between Sensei and I!"

"Oh gracious goodness," Hakase feigned innocence, looking at the calendar, "from the timeframe, it would seem that Sakurako and I haven't established a relationship just yet. I wonder, then, who will quench the early yearnings of my long repressed youth, spurred by the lustful words of my shameless roommate, the gorgeous Internet idol…"

Chisame blushed a bit, making Negi smile. "A-Are you saying this is all my fault?"

"Well, you got the ball rolling, as the riff raff would say," the scientist countered.

"Y-Yes, but I'm only doing it because… Oh, fuck it!" Chisame waved a hand up. "Whatever, but I go first, okay?!"

"I wouldn't dream of taking the honor of stealing your romantic target's virginity away from you, Chisame," Hakase piously said.

Chisame's blush grew fiercer. It was probably just because the other girl was pissing her off, though. "He's not my—"

"Oh, then you won't possibly mind if I do this before you could," Hakase commented casually at the expected Tsun statement, and then quickly swooped her head down, to capture the gasping Negi's boyhood in her awkward but eagerly greedy mouth.

* * *

Chisame exhaled. "I'd ask where you learned that, but I'm sure I wouldn't like the answer…"

"Mmrrrph mmm mmph!" Satomi said, Negi's gasps coming as she throated him, on her knees before him. Thus she said that she actually wasn't going to interrupt herself to answer that. Rika-senpai was most probably involved, though.

Chisame began unbuttoning her blouse. "Now, remember not to be too loud. The last thing we want is Miyazaki and Ayase overhearing and then start asking questions."

Negi pouted as one of his hands began rubbing through the still suctioning Hakase's black hair. "Do you plan to keep this exclusive between the three of us?"

Chisame scowled at him, peeling the blouse off and starting to unzip his pants. "Are you seriously thinking of doing Miyazaki? She's your friend's girlfriend!"

"He's not my-!"

Satomi finally pulled back to breathe, and began jerking Negi off with a small white hand instead. "At the very least, we've got to involve Sakurako in, and she inevitably will bring Kakizaki and Madoka-san along…"

"I guess," Chisame grumbled, stepping out of the pants and standing there in her underwear, socks and glasses. "Doing that to Inugami, though? Just because he's annoying, cocky, sexist, a brat and a blowhard… You know what, maybe you should take him down a peg after all," she amended.

Negi gasped. "I never said it'd have to be Nodoka-san specifically!"

"Oh, Ayase then?" Chisame raised an eyebrow while taking her socks off. "I can't believe you're so shameless, don't you have enough with the two of us? If you want someone who's flat chested, I'm letting you do Hakase already!"

"I do have more of a bust than Ayase-san, thank you very much," Satomi huffed slightly while her fingers toyed with Negi's growing hardness. "And a teacher shouldn't play favorites, as you know."

"Whatever, then," Hasegawa said, undoing her bra and letting her breasts go free. Negi's eyes widened considerably. "Trying to keep our classmates out of anything for long is like trying to keep the barbarian hordes at bay, but let's at least stall things until we're sure this is working, okay?"

"That's certainly quite reasonable," Negi swallowed while Chisame undid her ponytail, and her reddish brown hair hung freely all around her svelte shoulders. Absently, he licked his lips and beckoned her. "Chisame, please…"

"What do you want?" the girl said, getting on her knees next to Hakase, and then gasping as Negi kissed her reverently on a nipple. "Ah! Oh, it's… good to see you don't just like flat chests after all…"

"I'm not self conscious about these matters, if you're trying to pick at any insecurities," Hakase said a bit irritably, rubbing her small breasts all along Negi's erection, only to grunt when Chisame subtly shoved her aside and engulfed the thing between her more generously gifted mammaries, using them to please him as she'd seen in many an online video. "Then again, your style is more direct, I reckon…"

"Do you like this, you little pervert?" Chisame teased Negi ruthlessly, with a small evil grin. "I can tell you do…"

"Oh, you fucking bet…" Negi breathed out, panting as he took his head back.

Both girls paused immediately. "Excuse me?" Chisame said after a moment.

"Don't fucking stop, please," Negi begged, closing his eyes tightly. "Chisame…"

"Um, okay, but you've got to explain this later," his first Ministra doubted, before reassessing what she had been doing.

Meanwhile, Negi gently took hold of Satomi's waist and moved her around, so his hands sneaked down, under her already bared pale torso, and skillfully unbuttoned her skirt, letting it drop around her ankles. He smiled cutely at her even cuter pink panties, with a tiny bow in the front, and then rubbed two fingers against the small wet spot visible, teasing the vaginal lips under the faint cloth.

Hakase gasped very loudly.

* * *

Hakase left one of her hands resting on Chisame's firm behind, lingering there for a few moments before nimble fingers moved along to lower the other girl's panties down her legs. Chisame, meanwhile, had lowered her head and was now hesitatingly beginning to engulf her mouth around Negi's pulsing masculinity.

"Oh, yes, Chisame, that's it," he hissed.

"Does it taste good?" Satomi asked, now holding Chisame's crumpled panties in a hand and sniffing them delicately.

_What a stupid question to ask,_ Chisame thought. _Hasn't she just tasted it herself?_ So she refused to answer, instead pulling back for a moment to jerk Negi's penis in a hand. "Okay, I go first," she dryly told the genius.

"You don't look lubricated enough yet," Hakase opined, eyeing Chisame's vulva closely, and then inserting two fingers into it, making the other young woman moan. Hakase smiled impishly while rubbing up and down Chisame's snatch, under Negi's raptured eyes. "I'll let you know I have had plenty of time and experience mastering the procedures of self pleasuring, often with advanced equipment, and in this, I'm as much of a woman as you, and vicev-"

"Fuck, Hakase, yes," Chisame breathed out as her hips pushed back against Satomi's hand. "Don't stop, this is damn good!"

"My name is Satomi..." the smaller girl chided, then kissed Negi in the mouth while her fingers went deeper into the groaning Hasegawa. "Okay, I believe you are wet enough now," she said afterwards, pulling her hand out and giving Chisame's asscheeks a slap. "Do it, I want my turn already."

"Don't tell me what to do..." a blushing Chisame said, taking her glasses off and setting them on the table. Negi laid back onto the couch, on his back, stiff cock pointing upwards. Chisame squatted above it, now naked as the day she'd been born. "Remember, Sensei, don't go overboard with the voice! Okay?"

"I'll try," he gasped.

"Good boy," she purred throatily, and then lowered herself onto it. "Ngh!"

"Grf!" Negi strained in response, briefly closing his eyes as his hands seized on Chisame's hips.

Satomi hummed sweetly while skinning her panties off, then peeling off the tall black socks. "I've got to admit, Chisame, every once in awhile you get actually good ideas." She sat back to masturbate as Chisame began bouncing, slow but steadily, on the boy's lap. "No pain? No broken hymen?"

"No..." Chisame grunted between clenched teeth, her breasts hopping along the rest of her motion. Her hands unbuttoned Negi's shirt and pulled it over his head and arms, so she could start caressing his toned torso's muscles. "Baby..."

"What... What if we have one?" he gulped, nonetheless thrusting up into her.

"Is that a question or a suggestion?" she teased, massaging his chest and savoring the sensation. Hers, hers, he was all hers now, before anyone else. Take that, Eva, Iinchou, Kakizaki, Vice President, Pink Spore... "Relax, I... oh, dear... oohhhh fuuck, k-keep doing that... Yes, that's soooo fucking gooood...!"

Satomi moved along to kiss Negi again, then maneuvered over his face, gently placing her bald vagina above his mouth as she sat down on him. "Sensei, do you know what to do now?" she asked him, licking her lips.

"I can deduce," he said raggedly, and then put a big wet kiss on her lower lips. "A baby, then," he resolved around Satomi's most private place, redoubling his efforts into Chisame's constricting cunt and the pleasure it was giving him. "One for each of you!"

* * *

Chisame, in turn, gave a small wicked smirk as she rode Negi's member, sweat starting to pearl her chest. "Oh, you'll give me a baby boy? Or a girl? You're going to take responsibility, Sensei?"

"Of course," he said, grabbing her tightly by the waist in between licks at Satomi's humid cunny. A large thought balloon drifted from his head, showing Negi herding a large crowd of tiny Negis, Chisames, Satomis, Lalas, Skulds, Akiras, and even one chibi-Louise towards a proud Nagi. "Why... Why wouldn't I...?"

Satomi blinked at this thought balloon, then poked at it with a finger. "Ookuchi-san? I suppose I can understand the appeal..."

Then she yelped as Negi moved abruptly, unable to hold himself back anymore, and sent her crashing aside on the couch, bare feet pointing upwards. "I'm sorry!" he said, turning around so that Chisame was now under him. He grabbed Chisame's legs and held them apart while pistoning frantically into the girl, drawing long screams of pleasure from her. "I love you! I love you! You feel soooo good...!"

Satomi gaped quietly. "Oh great Tesla, he said it..."

"Nnnghhh!" Chisame threw her head back. "Fuck me! Fuck me even harder! TEAR ME APART, NEGI!"

"What... What did happen to staying low...?" Hakase wondered, taking one of Chisame's cameras and starting to film the sex with it, chewing on her lower lip. "Never mind, it's even better this way..."

Negi stiffened in place, arching his back. "I, I feel like I'm going to-!"

"GIMME!" Chisame demanded, hugging him tightly against herself, and then sighing as she felt a small surge of liquid splashing within her. _"Aaaaaahhhh, yesss..."_

Satomi closed in, chuckling goofily as she panned on the joining of Negi and Chisame's crotches, and a thin white trail leaking out of where she still was clutching him inside. "Hey, Chiu," she teased, "will this go for your webpage? What will your fans think, I wonder...?"

"Sure thing, let's go with that," Chisame snarked, although not quite as edgy as usual, while Negi made a satisfied small sound rested his head on the soft pillow of her breasts. "I'm sure they'll love it too, when they see me shoving my fist up your cunt next."

Hakase leaned ahead and kissed her tenderly on a cheek. "Is that a genuine offer? I must say I find myself intrigued and flattered..."

Chisame blinked at her. "Are... Are you actually serious about that? Man, you're much more wicked than you ever let on!"

The genius shrugged. "I'm just attracted to your revelation of your genuine lack of attachment to outdated notions of moral, matching mine, that is all. Well, there is that, and also, I always honestly thought you were quite physically alluring. That's why I never understood your necessity to perpetuate that Chiu charade."

Chisame covered her own eyes with a forearm. "Let's not start with that again, okay?"

"She is right, however," Negi said, kissing her sweat pooled collarbone. "You are so much more beautiful than Chiu..."

Chisame moved her arm enough as to glare at him.

Negi smiled and added, "... who is no slouch at beauty either, naturally."

"However, while I'm well aware I'm nowhere as attractive as either of her, you still implied, by unspoken consent, that you would be pleasuring me next," Hakase gently said, pulling him back from their roommate and towards herself. "And I did see all those small Hakases, so I can tell you aren't going to be repulsed by the idea either..."

"How could I? You're very cute too, Satomi-sa- chan," he softly said, before moving ahead and kissing her mouth, Chisame picking the camera and starting to film them now.

* * *

Negi and Hakase had been kissing for a while now, and frankly, Chisame was starting to feel sort of impatient- she refused to think of this slight feeling of annoyance as jealousy of any sorts, see. She kept on filming regardless, like a true slowly scolding scout, until Hakase dropped back onto the couch with a silly giggle, and Negi crawled on top of her.

Satomi directed him down, so his face was between her legs, and then pushed his mouth against her vagina. After a moment of doubt, the kid lashed his tongue out as the teenager made an appreciative sound. Chisame paid quiet attention as he grew even bolder than that, and soon the room was filled with muted, repeated small sounds of a wet tongue hitting tender flesh, over and over, above Satomi's helpless whimpers.

"Inside..." the girl genius moaned at last. "I want you inside of me, Sensei..."

"If you really, really want me to... I'll be glad to please," Negi resolved, getting up to his knees between her spread legs, and stroking his erection a few times. Then he placed it at Hakase's pink opening, and pushed in.

"Ah!" she gasped.

Negi bent over and kissed Satomi's left nipple reverently. Meanwhile, Chisame held the camera with a hand while scratching herself on a knee with the other. The annoyance from before was mostly gone now, actually seeing Negi, wearing only his socks and glasses, pouncing Hakase's nude, slim body.

Maybe it was because they weren't so cutely affectionate to each other now, Negi's attitude shifting over to that driven singlemindedness he could show during training, but focused on fucking the girl's big brains out instead. That was, Chisame had to admit it, kind of hot. For all his flaws, she'd always admired Negi's strength of character, even when he used it to talk back at her.

She also was aware that Haruka, Misa, Misora, Ayaka and the Pink Spore all regarded her as the 'default main enemy to beat', that was, the Number One in Negi's heart, even if that, obviously, had to be pap from those idiots. That added to Chisame's odd growing pleasure at this turn of events, since they obviously would be pissed off when they learned she'd beat them to this, too. And yet, being considered as the 'main girl' also meant that now, by allowing Sensei to do this with Hakase, she was, well... kind of allowing herself to be cucked?

_Well, it isn't like I'm his actual girlfriend or anything!_ she rationalized as Hakase grabbed onto her right leg for support, all the while Negi vigorously fucked her pussy and clutched onto her perky small buttocks with both strong hands. _I'm just being a good friend to the nerd, that's all! She's always supported me in her dumb way, after all..._

Yes, that was right, Chisame guessed. Hakase might be annoying too at times, and their association had begun out of mere obligation, but all in all, she was the closest to Hakase than to anyone else in the class, even though she was aware the feeling was not, to that degree, reciprocal...

Darn Chao.

So Chisame used her free hand to lightly play with Satomi's black braids, appreciating the girl's geeky cuteness. Satomi, with a glazed look tinted with unexplainable tears- surely Negi wasn't treating her that roughly- smiled up, sweetly, at her, and for a moment Chisame's heart beat faster in a quizzing way.

"I love you," Negi panted before either could say anything, now bathed in sweat himself, as he hugged one of Satomi's legs, which he was keeping upwards parallel to his body. "I love you two... y-you are my... my... Oh goodness! It's there!" he yelped, throwing his head back and jerking his hips, burying himself as deep as he could and setting off within Hakase.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh, there it is," a happy sounding Satomi mewled, closing her eyes and resting her head back against Chisame's belly, as the boy remained now silent and still, sheathed into her. "I love you two, as well. As does, I'm sure, Chisame-chan."

"Uh," Chisame said, somewhat managing to sound like in unspoken agreement, but still not that easy at all.

Then someone rang at the front door.

* * *

All three of them tensed up, prevented from screaming only by how terrified they were.

"Sensei?" Ayase Yue's voice asked. "Are you all right? Nodoka and I thought we heard-"

Quickly, Chisame's hands clamped themselves around the mouths of Negi and Satomi, and she blurted out a hasty answer, trying her best to sound casual. "What's that? Of, of course we're fine, Ayase! We only were watching TV, that's all!"

The voice outside paused before being heard again, soft and calm as ever. "Ah. Yes, I thought just as much. It's just that, well, there's been so long without anything happening, that..."

"We'll tell you if the story ever develops again, Ayase," Chisame promised. "Look, we're about to go sleep, so if you don't mind..."

"No, I don't, I should be heading back anyway," the other girl agreed. "If Sensei's asleep already, tell him good night for us, Chisame-san. Thank you."

"Thank... Thank you, too..." Chisame trailed off, waiting several moments before finally letting go of Negi and Satomi's mouths with a sigh. "Well, that was close! I really thought that she'd ask to be let in..."

"What if she had asked for it, however?" Hakase asked then.

Negi looked at her face, which was pretty much the thing to do at the moment since his softened member was still within her, slipping out slowly, bit by bit. "Eh?"

Satomi made a small mischievous smile. "Chisame said it herself, by now we have nothing to lose. If we truly are caught in the throes of a temporal lull with no long term consequences or developments, then we might as well just experiment with it."

Chisame sat up straight on the bed and regarded her curiously. "What are you trying to insinuate here?" she asked, even though she knew all too well what she meant.

Satomi squeezed one of Negi's tight buttocks in her small white hand. "I believe all three of us could use some _cheer_ in this gray lull of our unchanging lives."

* * *

**To be Continued.**


	2. Lesson One

_Mahou Sensei Negima!_ is the creation and intellectual property of Akamatsu Ken and Kodansha. **  
**

* * *

**Not Even Bothering with the Excuses.**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

* * *

Negi Springfield sighed to himself while walking back home, after another long day of classes, including the extra hours teaching the Baka Rangers.

It seemed somewhat pointless to keep helping them anyway, since they wouldn't ever hit college at this rate, regardless, but Negi was scrupulous as ever and, unlike Taiga or even Mafuyu-sensei, he just wouldn't relent on these duties. It was this same sense of duty which made him uneasy as he pondered Satomi's suggestions the night before.

He could understand that Satomi would miss her truncated relationship with Sakurako-san, but as Chisame had pointed out that morning while they showered together and they rubbed their soapy naked bodies against him, sandwiching him between them, if she wanted her so much she should go after her on her own. Negi had heard of what happened in other continuities when you went that path, and he wasn't all that sure he wanted to risk a bad outcome.

Which brought to mind a further problem, that of what could happen to your continuity if it branched that way. What if the powers above decided to retake the storyline? What if he'd just impregnated Chisame or Satomi, or both? Negi had heard the things about Descendant Habits. Terrible, terrible things that apparently had forced the divine powers of that timeline to abort it with a scorched Earth policy.

Just in case, Negi decided he wouldn't be left caught unaware, and so he headed towards Library Island, to research on the matter. With some luck, he could find the Book of Melchisedek again, and if not, well, he'd better start reading on teen pregnancy and fatherhood. Researching on said subjects online was always risky when Chisame was around.

Naturally, asking the librarians to direct him there would be flirting with danger in more than one way. So he figured out he'd better start with some disorienting light reading, then to sneak out in search of what he really wanted to locate. Fortunately for him, the library was mostly empty, and Shiomiya Shiori was on front duty. He approached the slim, petite black haired girl on her desk and smiled warmly at her.

"How do you do, Shiomiya-san?"

The girl looked up from the book she'd been reading, focusing her large, round dark eyes on him, and then blushing slightly upon noticing the voice had belonged to a prepubescent boy and not another girl, namely Misaka Mikoto. "Oh! Oh, good afternoon, Negi-sensei!" she greeted him bashfully as ever. "Um, if you're looking for Haruna-san and the others, th-this is my turn, I'm afraid…"

"No, that's okay, actually," Negi said, inwardly relieved Haruna-san wasn't around to snoop into his current business. Harsh as that might sound."I'm here to read something on, ah, ancient traditions regarding family in… Egypt."

"Which dynasties, Sensei?" eagerly offered the young lady, barely much older than his homeroom students.

"Any dynasty will do," he played along. "In truth, I'm looking to do a complete comparison of such practices all through the Empire's history."

"I, I understand! Please wait here just a second!" Shiori said before bolting away, returning scarce minutes later with a large cart full of tomes stacked on each other. Negi was deeply moved by her dedication, and regretted being only playing her like thart."W-Will this be enough for now? If not, I can look for more, just give me some more time…!"

"This will be perfectly fine, you didn't have to bother so much," Negi said gently, taking hold of the cart on wheels for her. "Thank you, I'll handle it all from here."

"I… It was my pleasure…!" the shy bookworm stuttered, watching him go as she melted down back into her chair.

Negi sighed, taking a distant table in a lonely wing after distancing himself as much as possible from the scarce visitors at the time. He sat down with a book that he didn't want to be reading at the time, opened it on a random page, and began making planes for darting over to the basements without being noticed.

He was forgetting, however, than on these grounds he was just another animal actually out of his element, and that well read and cultured as he was, these territories belonged to the local apex predators. Lifeforms who had achieved a perfect symbiosis with the library after years of survival in the depths of dusty labyrinths, battling the deadliest species of silverfish and mold known to man. And among those creatures, Saotome Haruna reigned as the most feared of them all.

"Hey, Negi-kun," said a cagey voice from behind him. "Wha'cha doing?"

Negi gasped and turned around in surprise, looking at a grinning Haruna standing there, along an awkward looking Yue and a Nodoka whose bangs covered even more of her face than usual, lending her an (ironically) unreadable air. "H-Haruna-san! Girls! Shiori-san said this was her turn…!"

"Yes, so we have the rest of the afternoon free to do what we like best, that is, reading while wondering what's happening to our favorite, dear cute teacher and our two beloved classmates, your roommates," the bespectacled, shapely librarian said, faux piously bringing her hands together. "We couldn't help that you looked quite distracted this morning, Negi-kun."

"And," Nodoka added, keeping her voice rather steady and serene, "there were all those unusual noise coming from your room last night as well, Sensei."

Negi couldn't help flinching. "I, I, I apologize over that, we were watching TV a little bit too loud…"

"None of you's the type to watch that kind of programs or movies, much less at that volume, Sensei," Ayase observed stiffly, struggling to keep a blush at bay.

Negi rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. "I realize that, but every once in a while, one wants to try new things…"

"Oh, that's for sure," Haruna said with one of her roguish grins. "An action movie, then, Sensei?"

"Ah ha ha, yes, that's it…" Negi weakly said.

"Your story would be a lot more convincing if only Chamo-san weren't away at the time, Sensei," Nodoka said. "As it stands, it was quite obvious to us, even before we consulted Paru, that you were having quite loud sex with Chisame-san and Hakase-san all night and early morning long."

Negi's heart stopped in his chest for only a moment.

Nodoka leaned ahead and brushed the bangs off her resolute eyes with a hand.

"And we want in, too," she said.

* * *

"W-Wait a moment," Negi said. "No doubt you're misinterpreting whatever you were hearing, since-"

"Please, Sensei," Yue scowled at him. "Don't insult our intelligence. We have been subjected to enough of Haruna's favored filmography- or rather pornography- and assorted erotica audiobooks as to recognize the sounds of human mating."

"I must say I quite didn't believe it at first," Haruna smiled, rubbing her chin. "Ho ho, for Chi-chan and the Prof of all people to be so bold! But then the girls made me listen to the tapes, and I had to surrender to the evidence!"

Negi took this in appropiate horror. _"You two recorded us doing that?!"_ he asked Nodoka and Yue.

To their record, they had the decence to at least blush. "It would seem we wouldn't be thinking on clear minds for a while after realizing what you were doing..." Yue admitted.

"Even now, I'd say!" Negi argued.

"Oh, you of all people shouldn't talk!" Haruna chided him. "Tell us, who else have you bagged so far? Eva-chan? Chacha? Misa, Iinchou?"

"N-Nobody else," Negi gulped, "it's just that- wait, why are you so intent on doing that with me anyway?! Nodoka-san, Haruna-san, you have your own boyfriends!"

The bangs shadowed Nodoka's face again. "I... I'm not sure whatever gave you the impression a girl like me could ever have a boyfriend, Negi-sensei."

Negi blinked. "Eh? B-But... you and Kotaro-kun...!"

"What about him?" Nodoka asked flatly, while Yue and Haruna edged away from her ever so quietly.

Negi swallowed. "It's only that, I though that, the two of you..."

"Negi-sensei," Nodoka began to explain, doing her best to remain as level headed as possible, "I honestly don't know what made you think that Kotaro-kun, unlike you, was ready for any sort of deep commitment or passional relationship."

"Yes, that much is true," Negi allowed, since he couldn't bring himself to think differently about his rival. "But even so... Hey, I'm not ready for any of that either!"

Haruna cocked an eyebrow while already loosening the collar of her blouse. "Oh, so you aren't? What are Chi-chan and the Prof then, Negs, a mistake?"

Negi gave her a glare. "Haruna-san, please..."

"No, she's completely in the right this time," Yue told him. "Besides, we're pretty certain that Kotaro-kun's heart belongs to someone else."

"Eh?!" the young man gasped. "Who's that? Izumi-san? Madoka-san? Fujiyoshi-san?"

"That... That shouldn't matter right now," Nodoka fumbled with the words while unbuttoning her collar.

"Negi-kun, a girl expects better from her shota after a while," Haruna gently interjected, taking her blouse off and revealing her white bra and generous chest to her advantage. "It's been literal years of stagnated development and yet Kota-kun still won't make a move on Nodo-chan, naturally she'd want to move on!"

"Even if you say that," Negi gulped, eyeing how Nodoka took her own blouse off as well, "this is still quite bold for Nodoka-san..."

"Well, I'm not the same girl I once was, Sensei," Miyazaki folded her blouse neatly and set it on a chair, at the same time as Yue unzipped her own skirt in uneasy silence. "I've grown and matured a lot through all of my experiences and hardships as a Card Captor. Not that I blame you for not knowing, since you always were too busy with your own important affairs and the story never focused on my subplots..."

"Please don't talk as if your actions didn't matter," Negi pleaded of her. "Of course we always are interested on what you're doing, it's just that-"

"How many cards have I caught by now?" Nodoka interrupted, pulling her skirt down her legs.

Negi blinked. "Uh... Thirteen?"

"Twenty eight, including those I've taken from Syaoran-kun," Nodoka corrected, taking her shoes off next and standing before him in nothing but her underwear and black socks, just like Haruna. Yue hadn't taken anything but her skirt off yet.

"Who's 'Syaoran-kun'?" Negi inquired.

Nodoka sighed. "I see I'm going to have to stick much closer to you from now on, Sensei."

Haruna grinned while taking Yue's blouse off for her. "It's alright, Negi-kun, Shiori-chan's taken her role as our painfully shy, demure and hesitant teammate now! Although Yuecchi's doing her part as well, I see..."

"It's my first time, you can't fault me for being nervous," Yue said, hugging her bared pale torso and blushing rather cutely.

Nodoka smiled and put a hand on Yue's arm. "That's okay, Yue-Yue. It's our first time as well. We're going to do this together, just like always."

"Okay, Yuecchi, I think you can take over from there," Haruna said playfully, kneeling on the floor to start undoing the belt of Negi's pants. Seeing him squirm, she chuckled, "How many times have you done this anyway?"

"A few," Negi admitted, even though they all had happened within a rather short frame of time, "but it's not only about that! For starters, you have Rito-san as well!"

Haruna rolled her eyes while pulling his pants down around his ankles. "Rito-chan is Rito-chan and he'll never change, I'm afraid. I give up on him! If Lala thinks she can ever help him, good for her, but by now I'm convinced he'll die a virgin!"

"You two had a fight?" Negi guessed.

"As much as one can have a fight with someone completely lacking a spine," Haruna mused, throwing the pants aside and proceeding to yank his boxers down. "Ooh, nice," she smiled at the small hard thing that sprang into sight then. "Precocious as ever, right, Negi-kun?"

"I… It's sort of difficult to deny the forbidden thrill of these proceedings," the boy gulped, seeing Nodoka strip Yue down before his eyes, freeing her flat chest and then a bald, pink crotch wet with what he hoped wasn't urine. "All, the same, this is a mistake, we're still teacher and students, and then there's the other girls…"

Haruna blinked while pulling the dark green dress jacket off him. "What about the other girls? We always were going to share you among all of us, that's been the tacit agreement across the team the whole time…"

Negi flinched as she went on to unbutton his shirt, and Nodoka stripped herself off her underwear in silence. "That's mostly something you came up with on your own…"

Haruna finished stripping his torso, sighed, and pulled her Pactio card out of her discarded clothes. She put it on her forehead, and asked, "Hello, Satomi-chan? It's me, Paru! Listen, we're about to fuck Negi-kun—yeah, Nodo-chan, Yuecchi an' me, who else?—and he's protesting you'd have any objections. I know, right? Yeah, that's right what I told him! Thank you, bye!"

Grinning evilly, she put the card back down and began rubbing Negi's phallus in her hands. "She says she's fine with it, as long as you do the cheerleaders after us!"

Negi gulped, clutching onto the edge of the table. "B-But, what about Chisame?!"

"What about these?" Haruna countered, reaching behind herself to undo her brassiere and let it drop to the floor.

Negi's eyes went very round.

"I thought so. At the end of the day, you're still a man, unlike some other people," Haruna said, peeling her panties off. "Hey, do you want the socks to stay or not?"

Negi gulped. "Your feet… are very pretty."

"Oh, thank you for noticing," Haruna cooed, taking her socks off as well, and Nodoka quickly following suit. "So are yours," she warmly added, baring Negi's feet and playing with his toes as he sat on the table for her. "Alright, Yue, you'll go first, right?"

"But…" Yue swallowed nervously, "I don't know how to put a man in the mood! In the practice, I mean! M-Maybe you should show us how it's done…"

Haruna looked back at her, slapping herself on a buttock. "But it's just fair for you to go first! Nodo-chan and I are on the rebound, but you've loved him the whole time!"

"She's right… sort of, Yue-Yue," Nodoka said, lightly kissing Ayase on a shoulder. "We don't want to hurt you."

"N-No, it's fine, I wouldn't be hurt by watching my best friends making love with Sensei," Yue gulped, blushing even more. "As a matter of fact, I think…" she glanced aside uneasily, "I think that might be my fetish…"

Haruna blinked. "For real?"

Yue nodded stiffly.

Haruna squealed in glee. "Oiiiiiii…! Finally, I learn it! I'd been wondering for years, and now I have the answer! It should've been clear, in hindsight…!"

Yue frowned at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," Haruna said good naturedly, rubbing Negi's cock several times with a hand, while fingering herself with her other hand. "Oh God, I'm so hot and bothered by all of this, I think I'll take him right now, he doesn't look like he need much more either. That fine with you, Nodo-chan?"

"Don't worry about us," Miyazaki answered, caressing and pinching Yue's tiny teats from behind, making the other girl moan. "I'll be preparing Yue-Yue for her turn…"

"Neat," Haruna licked her lips over obscenely. Negi laid very flat on his back and the table, feet dangling off, and gulping and readying himself. Haruna massaged his hard, muscular abdominals for several moments, then crawled over to squat over him, lining her front entrance with his hardness. "Oh fuck, give me all you have, baby boy. Don't hold back! Love me like you love Chisame…"

"I'll do my best for every last of you," he promised, reaching over and fondling Saotome's large mammaries in his hands, much to her sighing pleasure."

"That's our Negi-kun…" Haruna purred sweetly, lowering herself slowly, and then biting on her lower lip as he entered her from below.

* * *

Shiomiya Shiori had an uninvited guest living upstairs.

This wasn't quite as troubling as it might sound at first. For a long while, Shiori **had** felt rather troubled, but then something had happened—the particulars weren't clear to her, as her memories of that week were somewhat fuzzy—but she did remember someone had somehow helped her and then she'd felt much better.

Then, and only then, she'd grown aware of the presence in her head.

It was subtle—never overwhelming or tormenting her, but she'd felt it clearly for the best part of a month now. It made her question her own rationality at first, before Shiori could come to terms with the realization that, compared to the likes of Saotome-san, she still remained sane and functional regardless. True, she remained shy, but that was her nature and it worked fine for herself and her needs. And all in all, since that nebulous week, she had become slightly bolder, more open and confident.

She'd grown closer to the other librarians, to the point Saotome-san now counted her as the fourth, unofficial member of their ensemble. They'd taught her several of the extra library survival and exploration skills they had learned as members of the library elite, even. That made Shiori certain of herself enough as to approach Negi-sensei now, again, something she'd certainly never done before.

_I have nothing better to do right now, and he might need more material,_ the black haired girl rationalized with a pure smile, while heading in the direction he'd taken before, holding a tall pile of even more volumes in her deceivingly strong arms. _I'm sure he won't mind being disturbed, just a moment…_

She then was stopped by the sight of a closed door blocking her way. Sensei didn't wish to be bothered, perhaps. All the same, locking yourself in a reading area without previous authorization from the librarian at turn was forbidden, even for teachers, so Shiori rapped her knuckles very gently on the door and said, also very gently, "Negi-sensei…?"

Then, she thought she heard a vague, hoarse grunt or growl from the inside.

Concerned that the boy might have hurt himself, Shiori tried to open the door regardless, but to her surprise, it was actually locked. How so? It had to be an accident, only the library staff had keys to lock any areas of the island. Quickly, Shiori produced her own master key from a pocket in her skirt and opened the door, just enough as to dare a peeking glance inside, just in case…

And then her heart gave a sudden jump inside of her chest.

Negi-sensei was there, all right, and completely naked, just like Saotome-san, Nodoka-san, and Yue-san. The former two stood with their oblivious backs turned on Shiori, their cute pale perky buttocks fully visible as Nodoka-san nibbled and whispered on a shuddering Yue-san's ear, and Nodoka-san's hands appeared to roam all over Yue-san's chest.

Even more shockingly, Saotome-san, wearing nothing but her glasses, was impaling herself over and over on Sensei's boy-thing as he rested on the table, grabbing the busty girls by the hips and thrusting his to meet hers. Saotome-san's long black hair wiped around madly as she howled and cried vulgarities and Sensei pistoned into her with incredible energy, immediately making Shiori very, very weak in the knees.

Her first instinct was to run away, but her legs had frozen into place. Then she felt like stumbling ahead, but thankfully, she retained enough presence of mind not to do so. Then she felt very hot around the collar, and her eyes swirled around in comical spirals as she watched on.

Shiori had, after that week that kept eluding her full memory, started writing a romance novel to herself. She'd been thinking it was too scandalous and torrid, from what she had written so far, but it still was nothing in comparison to what she was witnessing right now. It was like the proverbial car crash, after running into it, she couldn't take her eyes away.

She'd always been aware of how sexy Saotome-san was, especially when compared to her, but she'd never imagined she could make for a vision as powerfully erotic as this one. Even from this angle, Shiori could see her large breasts bouncing in tandem with Sensei's thrusts, as his hands all but clawed into her ass.

"Haruna!" his latest cry was clear then. "I'm going to-!"

"Don't you dare pulling out!" she screeched, shoving herself down on him. "Gimme, gimme, gimme your cum, Negi…!"

And he arched his back and grunted, and his hips collided against Haruna's once again, and Shiori's eyes widened impossibly as she saw several thick lines of whiteish liquid pouring out of where his privates had been drilling into Saotome-san's. For a moment the girl remained on top of him, seemingly sated and happy, panting like a lioness sitting on her prey.

"I love you…" Saotome-san said ferociously, but also fondly.

"M-Me too…" he sighed, relaxing back.

And then Nodoka-san said, moving ahead towards them, "My turn."

Shiori felt like her blood was freezing in her arteries. Was she, too, really going to…? Oh my. Perhaps she was just dreaming all of this…?

While Haruna dismounted Negi and his still firm erection slipped free covered in their mixed fluids, Shiori had a moist sensation in her panties, and to her horror, realized how thrilled she'd grown from her voyeurism. It wasn't going to get any better, as Nodoka dropped to her knees before the boy and took his unit into her mouth as Haruna mouthed out words of coaching that Shiori couldn't quite make out specifically. Not that Shiori cared all that much for those details by this point.

At the present time, Shiomiya's main concern was calming down that overwhelming, maddening wet heat between her legs. And so, as Negi closed his eyes and yanked his head back, and Nodoka fellated him clumsy but eagerly, the fourth librarian tugged her soaked undies down, snuck a hand under her skirt and the other into her bra, and began touching herself while watching.

* * *

Nodoka-san had once been, and Shiori was well aware of this, a person with as many confidence issues as her own. A wallflower, a pushover, just another meek face behind the book counter.

Shiori had known her back then. To see her now, kneeling before a boy and sucking on his thing while Saotome-san placed herself on all fours behind her and began tonguing her wet vulva- that was shocking to say the least. And oh so enticing, so strangely alluring. Shiori panted quietly to herself while fingering her own hungry snatch, the fingers working with the practiced skill of so many lonely nights with a steamy novel.

Then Saotome-san patted Nodoka-san's ass with both hands, said something, and Nodoka-san pulled her mouth back, nodded, and crawled onto the table, placing herself next to the mildly dazed Sensei. She raised a leg, held it in place with a hand, and invited, in a clear enough voice for Shiori to hear, "I want you on top, Negi."

Wow. Yobisute, even.

He nodded and turned around, placing himself on Nodoka's body, and after caressing her frontal entrance a few times, lined his unit up with it and pushed inside. Nodoka-san let out a sound, half-mewling and half-sigh, and he began moving in and out with a satisfied hoarse purr.

In the meanwhile, Haruna-san had crouched before Yue-san and both were kissing passionately now, fondling each other's bodies, and thankfully oblivious to Shiori's presence. The voyeur kept on enjoying the show, clumsily taking her blouse and bra off to better fondle her own small breasts with a hand, as she saw Negi doing to Nodoka, and Haruna and Yue to each other.

"This, this is so good," Negi said in perfect English of the Queen, whom he'd probably have fucked as well had she been there right now. He breathed raggedly while thrusting into a blissed out Nodoka-san calling out his name, and finally shuddering in the throes of a screaming orgasm that eclipsed Shiori's own climactic groans. The young man kept on working her even as Shiori let herself collapse to her knees, breathing heavily and blushing, until she heard him say, gasping, "Inside?"

"Oh yes," Nodoka gasped as well. "I want to feel it all! Sensei!"

And he complied, and secured himself against her, bracing himself before shooting all the way into her womb, several charges while apologizing to Kotaro in his mind. Afterwards, he rested on her, kissing her breasts and collarbone, and Haruna and Yue watched them fondly, before the tallest librarian whispered on Ayase's ear and gently shoved her ahead, towards her, with a smack on the butt and a giggle.

Shiori perked up in attention again.

* * *

"Yue-Yue, before we do anything else," Nodoka requested kindly, disengaging from Negi and sitting on the edge of the table, "are you sure you don't need to use the toilet first?"

Yue blinked. "Uh, n-no, you know I went right before—"

Nodoka placed a finger on Yue's lips. "I only ask," she said softly, "because I'd hate for Negi-sensei to be… soiled in the… heat of the moment."

"That'd be kind of hot, actually," Haruna said.

Negi, Yue and Nodoka all glared at her.

Haruna raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, so maybe's too much for the first date."

"But, if you're sure you can do it," Nodoka got off the table and stepped aside graciously, "then be our guest, and please enjoy yourself."

Negi swallowed, his youthful erection regaining life as Yue stood naked before him. "Ah, Yue, how would you like it best? I'd be okay with anything, really, even just holding hands and—"

"I… I want to be taken on the floor, roughly and from behind," Yue admitted with an ever growing blush.

Negi blinked as Haruna made a cooing noise. "Are you sure?"

Yue nodded rigidly.

Negi sighed and jumped off the table. "Well, in that case, please—"

Before he could finish the sentence, Yue threw herself on her knees on the floor, lowered her front until her chin touched the tiles, and extended her arms behind herself, cute naked ass pointing upwards. "B-Be merciless," she begged. "Pound into me as if you were going to crack me open."

Nodoka spoke with concern. "Yue, do you realize what you're saying? He's grown very powerful, and I'm not sure we can tell Konoka-san about these activities yet…"

"I know several healing spells myself, Nodoka," Yue said a bit irritably, "am I going to get to live my fantasies, or not?"

Negi looked at Haruna.

Paru shrugged with a faint smile. "What can I say? It took a bit of convincing, talking her into this!"

The young teacher exhaled, then placed himself behind Yue. "All right, don't fret. I can control my strength, so I'm confident I can give you what you want without hurting you. Um, I hope," he swallowed hard before grabbing Yue's arms, as it was evident she wished him to do from her posture. "Ready? Oh, no, I don't think you look wet enough yet, Chisame said that—"

"Like a rape," Yue said amid clenched teeth. "I want it like a rape, no foreplay…"

"No further foreplay, you mean," Haruna frowned slightly, licking leftovers of Yue's fluids off her fingers, from their previous caresseses. Not that much fluid, as a matter of fact, certainly not as much as those the other two girls had produced. Maybe Yue was just naturally 'dry' that way too.

"Okay, then, you, ah, bad girl!" Negi said uneasily, trying to speak like he thought a ruffian should, and then shoving himself in.

"Ah!" Yue gasped as he pushed in past her tightness. "Feels bigger than it looks…!"

Negi blinked, stopping. "Don't… Don't you like it?" he asked warily.

"I… I didn't say that," Ayase bit on her lower lip. "Didn't I say 'like a rape'? Rapists don't stop to ask in concern if their victim's fine! Do me and don't ask anything, Sensei!"

_Girls sure are complicated,_ Negi thought as he did as he was told, pumping into Yue as her hair whipped back and forth. She was much tighter than any of the other girls so far, but then, she was even smaller than Satomi and Nodoka, and probably hadn't experimented with as many high tech toys as the former. He was thankful she'd chosen to go last, as that pressure would probably have sent him off the edge already if he didn't have two previous releases during the last hour.

"Say something dirty, please…" Yue closed her eyes. "Call me your whore, your filthy slut…"

"Uh, you're my whore, my filthy s-slut, Yue-san," he gulped as he went on.

"Close enough…" Yue moaned, getting used to the idea she'd need to train him for a while. His ballsack kept on slapping against her backside, and while he wasn't being as forceful as she'd wanted him to, he was so physically strong that she still got enough of the sensations she wanted. "Ummmm…" she shuddered, pushing against him in quiet release, and making a way smile to herself.

From the extra tightness he'd just felt on top of everything else, Negi guessed she had just climaxed, like the other girls before her. At least, he truly hoped so. That increased strangling on his member also was forcing him to ejaculate again, so he resisted while asking, "H-How about you? Inside, or—"

"Inside this time," Yue smacked her lips together. "I'm your cumhole, the mum of your brats… you always can cum all over my back and chest lat—Oh geez," she said as she felt him spraying inside, and then finding a new, sweet, emotional comfort in the idea of following Nodoka and Haruna in the path to motherhood.

"Was… Was it good?" Negi worried, as he stopped rocking back and forth.

"Rapists don't ask that either," Yue sighed, pushing away from him and sitting on the floor, "but yes, it was. Th-Thank you. Hug, please," she said softly, placing her head right under his chin.

"Ah, I'm not sure rapists usually hug and cuddle after—"

"I don't want a rapist anymore for now, I want a comforting warm hug," Yue confided, and since this was something more up Negi's alley so to speak, he quickly enveloped her in a warm, tight hug against his nudity, smiling awkwardly. "Yes, thank you so very much, Sensei…"

Haruna sniffled in happiness. "That's just sooooo cute…!"

"It's also a bit… intriguing," Nodoka said somewhat blandly, wondering if Yue hadn't been hiding things about her past from her all this time, after all. But that'd have to wait, as the short haired librarian asked the boy, "Sensei, sorry to ask so much from you, but… are you still good for another go?"

Blinking, he looked back at her, still hugging the placidly smiling Yue. "Oh? W-Well, my training has left me practically impervious to physical exhaustion, Nodoka. If you want more, I can do that, but please wait until Yue is—"

"I don't ask it for me, at least not right now," Nodoka said, pointing to the door. "I'm talking about Shiori-san."

A loud, horrified gasp was heard coming from right outside, and then something stumbled past the door and dropped unceremoniously, face-first, onto the floor.

* * *

"Oh, but look at what the cat dragged in!" Haruna commented, fist cocked on her bare hip, as they all regarded the mostly naked, terribly embarrassed Shiori, who had crumbled into a trembling ball on the floor, hugging herself and averting her gaze. "Did you really think you could sneak on senior Library Masters, Shiori-senpai? We may be younger but our knowledge of island survival is far greater than yours!"

Negi gasped, also blushing and covering his privates with both hands. "Sh-Shiomiya-san! Oh my! This, this isn't- W-Well, it is, but-! Please try to understand, so many things have happened lately, or rather, they hadn't until now, and everyone's losing their mind-!"

"I'm sorry!" Shiori eeped helplessly, self-reduced to her socks and shoes and a set of soaked pink panties dangling around her ankles. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to intrude! I, I just came here to see if I could help Sensei, and I didn't r-r-realize you hadn't left yet...!"

The other three librarians traded a look, and then Haruna chuckled, grabbing Shiori by the armpits and pulling her back to her feet. "Helping, huh? Yeah, I'd say you can help him yet! As you'll see, his hard on hasn't subsided yet, and I'm afraid that even three sexy sirens such as us can't do the job on our lonesome..."

"Huh? WHAT?!" the older girl pulled back in terror. "N-No!"

"Oh, don't be like that. Everyone in this story wants to fuck Negi-kun, even-" Haruna began.

"Paru," Nodoka warned quietly.

"Sorry. But you'll have to tell him anyway," Saotome said, making Negi wonder what was that all about. She pulled one of Shiori's legs up, making her yelp and struggle to keep her footing, and yanked the panties all the rest of the way off, throwing them aside. "What, do you have a boyfriend already, Senpai? If so, I'll let you go..."

"A... A boyfriend?" Shiori stuttered. She tried to remember the events of that fuzzy, confusing week, and although briefly a vague image of a head with glasses came to her mind, it dissipated just as soon, as it used to. "N-N-No, but...!"

"Then," Yue said quietly, coming behind her with Nodoka to play with her breasts as Haruna bared her foot and kissed her toes, "don't be afraid. We've grown to the idea we'll have to share him. He's too big for any single woman to have."

Negi gulped. "Girls, that's really flattering, but you really don't need to-"

Haruna was pushing Shiori's leg back down, then pulling the other one up to take the footwear off it as well. "Oh, stop pretending and just keep going, it's not like you weren't just plowing us just moments ago!"

"Y-Yes, but that's different, you're my longtime companions, and-!"

"Well, she's _our_ longtime companion, and so she'd better become yours as well," Nodoka reasoned delicately, walking to the table and scattering the books on it all over the floor. "In hindsight, we've been bad partners with Senpai this whole time, keeping her apart from our affairs..."

"Kyaaaa!" Shiori shrieked, more incensed at this display of book mistreatment than to anything prior. "Nodoka-san! How you dare-!"

And then Haruna pushed the just denuded girl on his back, onto all the open books laying on the tiles. With a roguish brightness in her eyes, she winked. "What do you say to losing your virginity on a bed of books?"

The fellow bookworm took a surprised, awestruck pause.

* * *

"Shiori-san?" Negi asked warily, after several moments of the girl's wide eyed mutism.

"P-Please take me," Shiori said then.

Negi blinked. "Are you actually sure...?"

She nodded. "A person like me must be thankful for any chance the fates throw her way."

Negi groaned, briefly closing her eyes. "Please, if you're going to put yourself down like that..."

Nodoka rubbed his shoulder gently. "Sensei, the road to self confidence after crippling anxieties is most often a traumatic one. It may sound merciless, but trust me, one cannot toughen oneself up without some... tough love from those around us."

"There's a difference, I'd say, between what you're saying and just forcing myself on her in an emotionally vulnerable moment," Negi argued.

"All my moments are emotionally vulnerable," Shiori mused sadly, slowly spreading her legs open. "You are basically implying that I should wait for a development that will never come on its own, until I die an old spinster?"

"Yes, that's right what I am- No, it's not!" Negi blurted out. "Why are you taking their side on this now, Shiori-san?!"

"She's one of us after all," a satisfied Haruna said, arms folded behind her back.

"Please, Sensei," Shiori begged. "Help me bloom from a reluctant sealed shell to a creature able to enjoy life to its fullest. Besides, I really, really wanted to, someday, find someone who would notice, and realize, what my ultimate intimate dream was."

Yue looked at Nodoka. "You never read her mind on these subjects, did you?"

Nodoka made a small smile. "I didn't need to. It was always clear enough..."

Seeing that he'd never be let go if he didn't do this, and also reasonably aroused again by now, Negi relented and knelt down between Shiori's legs, grabbing one of them and holding it aside. "O-Okay, I'll be gentle since it's your first time, and it's obvious you don't want it the same way as Yue..."

"That'd be very nice of you, thank you," Shiori swallowed hard.

"Okay, then, think of something pretty, and... nnngh," Negi said, pushing himself in. He'd estimated she was wet enough, as Chisame and Satomi had warned him girls had to be for him to enter them, and yet she was almost as tight as Yue despite being nowhere as small. He also felt his hardness somewhat pushing against something also hard that he hadn't felt before, and intrigued by this, he pushed harder, until he heard a shrill short cry from Shiori.

"Kyaayy!"

"Oh my gosh!" Negi panicked instantly, seeing Shiori's pussy leaking blood. "What have I done?! I've hurt you! I knew this was, this was a- Konoka-san! Haruna-san, call Konoka-san!"

"Sensei, calm down!" Yue snapped. "Hadn't they told you about this? Unlike us, Senpai's not used to frequent physical activity! You just broke her hymen, that's all!"

"Her what?" Negi asked.

Shiori shuddered, chewing on her lower lip. "It's... It's just the proof of my maidenhood, th-that's all, Sensei. Please go on, I... I understand it becomes more pleasurable after this..."

"It does?" Negi doubted. "Oh dear, I really hope so..." he said, beginning to move back and forth in a measured, careful way, and soon drawing long drawn moans of Shiori as she rubbed her head on the volumes pillowing it. The other three librarians lied next to her and began licking and kissing all over her torso and face, Haruna even going as far as to French kiss her occasionally, and then the pain began subsiding, and Shiori surrender to white hot burning pleasure beyond anything related in any of the many, many books she'd read.

Negi's erection working inside of her combined with the kisses and caresses was driving her loudly mad, and so she shouted their names and shook, until she squirted juices all round Negi and on some yellowed pages open around their groins. The boy, worked up further from her orgasmic pressure, pistoned harder, huffing and puffing, and then released himself within her, igniting a new orgasm in Shiori, who screamed loud enough as to be faintly overheard several stories below...

"Wow," Imma Albireo dryly said, pouring himself a cup of fragrant tea. "Things are about to get really interesting, I can tell..."

Afterwards, the four girls and Negi rested naked, balled up on each other, in the middle of a sea of stained books.

"We have sinned against the bibliographic integrity of so many treasures," Shiori said faintly, clutching to Negi's neck and wondering how it could feel so hard for someone so young. Just like his thingy. "We really don't deserve any forgiveness from the matron spirit of Murasaki Shikibu..."

"Think of those stains as testimonies of the passion our lectures have inspired upon us," Haruna commented philosophically. "Books wear their injuries with pride, as long as they're born from the reader's love."

"Yes, and on that topic..." Nodoka hummed, reaching over to a lower shelf and pulling an extra book out, "Sensei, since you still can go for a few hours more, what if we devote them to the teachings of this book in particular?"

She smiled, holding it for the boy to see.

It was titled _Kama Sutra_.

Negi swallowed the newly born hard knot in his throat.

* * *

**To be Continued.**


End file.
